


Armistice

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e18 Six Meetings Before Lunch, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-21
Updated: 2000-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The day after Toby's Day of Jubilee.





	Armistice

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

*********

Summary: Sequel to Battleground. The day after Toby's Day of Jubilee.

Disclaimer: I; in no way, shape, or form; own these characters. The luckiest and most gifted man on earth, Aaron Sorkin, does. This story is purely a product of personal entertainment, not of financial gain. Please don’t sue me.

Author’s note: I’ve also played around with elements of Six Meetings Before Lunch.

Rating: PG-13. Adult situations.

*******

Armistice

_6:50 a.m._

Her nose itched.

She tried to ignore it. She refused to disrupt this wonderful sleep for such a trivial matter.

It still itched.

She just had to put it out of her mind. Focus on other things.

Now, the bottom of her foot itched.

Damn it!

As she reluctantly began to move, C.J. became distinctly aware of another presence in her bed. A decidedly male presence, she realized as she moved her leg. Her eyes snapped open; sleep suddenly the last thing on her mind.

A sated smile slowly spread its way across her face. It wasn’t a dream. He was really there. _Toby._

His mustache and beard couldn’t hide the way the corners of his mouth quirked up in a small grin as he slept soundly. C.J. stretched, savoring the feel of is body against hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the clock on her night stand. Perfect.

She started to kiss him softly. First, his shoulder. Then, his chest. She could hear him moan quietly as she moved to his neck. His eyes fluttered open as she kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Good morning," he said, his voice husky.

"Morning," she replied, still placing soft kisses on his temples and forehead.

Fully awake now, he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame and pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately. A few minutes later, they pulled apart and C.J. arranged herself comfortably on her side, to face him.

"Good morning."

"You’ve already said that," she said smiling.

"I believe it bears repeating."

C.J. giggled. "Yes, it does. It’s a wonderful morning." She leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his. "It was a amazing night," she whispered.

Between kisses, Toby thought to ask her what time it was.

"Ten to seven," she answered in a nonchalant tone.

"What," gasped Toby, tearing his lips from hers. He quickly turned to look at the clock confirming his worst fears. "I’m late," he exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. He looked around frantically, trying to locate his clothes. "I gotta go and-- Where are my pants?!"

"Uhhh." C.J. twisted around to check the floor on her side of the bed. Toby’s eyes grew wide admiring the view as the silk sheets slipped down her back. "Here they are," she announced, turning back around holding his pants.

"Thanks," sighed Toby, and reached for them. "C.J.," he said warningly as she pulled them away just as he was about to take them from her.

"Come and get them." she said seductively.

"As much as I’d love to, I really have to get to work."

"Toby," C.J. laughed, "it’s the day after your Day of Jubilee. Leo said he was going to tell you to take the morning off. Didn’t he?"

He paused for a moment, thinking. He had a vague recollection of Leo approaching him after the ‘Jackal’ and saying something about the morning, but at the time Toby was slightly preoccupied. "Well, what about you? You’re usually in your office by now. Won’t Carol wonder where you are?

"Nope," she smiled. "My schedule is empty until staff meeting. I told Carol I had a dentist appointment."

God, she was sexy. Even in his wildest dreams, and he had had some pretty wild ones, nothing could compare to the reality. Toby had been surprised to find her shoulders dusted with tiny freckles and the small birthmark just below her belly button. Her hair was tousled and her lipstick from the night before completely gone.

"I, uh, I should still go," Toby said, stumbling over the words. "I should be there for the, uh, staff meeting." He grabbed his pants and started to put them on. "And I have to go back to take a shower; change my clothes, ‘cause I will not give Josh or Sam the satisfaction of seeing me wearing the same suit two days in a row..." he trailed off as C.J. shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, I should probably take a shower, also. I guess I’ll see you at the office," she said calmly and started for her bathroom. Her hand was on the door handle, when she heard his deep voice call her.

"C.J."

She turned around. "Yes," she replied innocently.

"What kind of water pressure do you get?"

"I could run hydraulics."

He nodded thoughtfully and started to walk towards her, buttoning his pants. "Soft water or hard?"

"Soft."

"Good." He stopped a few feet away from her to remove his pants. "Cause, I have sensitive skin, you know," he said seriously.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I do."

*********

_10 a.m._

"Is C.J. coming?"

Before Sam or Josh had a chance to answer Leo’s question, Toby walked into the room. He was whistling and reading a report Ginger had handed him a few minutes earlier as he rushed through office, though remembering to take the time to tell both Ginger and Bonnie how dedicated and appreciated they were.

"Good morning, Leo," he said cheerfully. "Sam. Josh," he nodded and sat down.

"Morning, Toby," Sam replied with a smile, then turned to Leo. "Carol said-"

"Have I told you how much I admire you," Toby interrupted. "I do," he continued when they all looked at him warily. "Sam, you need to work on using punctuation a little more, but you have a good heart and I admire you for that. Josh, you are smart and tenacious. I admire that."

Sam and Josh exchanged amused glances. "It’s the day after his Day of Jubilee," Sam explained to Leo who was looking on in confusion.

"Leo," Toby continued, "I admire you for many things, but mostly for your courage and your patience."

"Thank you, Toby."

"What about me?"

They all turned to see C.J. standing in the doorway. She strolled into Leo’s office and sat down next to Sam. "What do you admire about me," she asked, her lips curled up in a mischievous grin.

A multitude of responses leapt to mind, but few that he would say in the others’ presence. "I’ll make you a list," he answered after a moment.

"Have it to me by the end of the day," replied C.J., her small grin now a full blown smile.

"As entertaining as this love fest is," Leo cut in drolly. "I’m afraid we have a few other matters to deal with such as, you know, helping the President run the country."

"First, I’d like to congratulate you all for your hard work on getting Justice Mendoza confirmed," Leo said. "Especially, Toby, who has just proved to us all that he has been forever changed in the process." He paused as the group laughed, then said, "Now, Josh, what’s the word on H-516?

*******

"Unless anyone has something else, I think that’s it," Leo said as everyone began to gather their notes and briefs.

"C.J., Carol told me you had a dentist appointment this morning," said Sam. "How’d it go?"

C.J. glanced up from her notes and locked eyes with Toby for a second before looked at Sam. "Wonderful."

"Damn, and I was hoping to announce our secret plan to end world hunger," Josh joked. "I guess that’ll have to wait for another day."

"Josh, I’ve given standing orders that if you come within 20 feet of my press room, you are to be dragged away and chained to your desk."

"C.J."

"Big, heavy chain, Josh. Donna will feed you every few days. We’ll open the window every other Monday to let in some fresh air."

"Will you give me a sponge bath every night," he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No need. Mark in Council’s Office has volunteered," C.J. smiled.

"Well, I think it’s great," Sam clapped his hands, interrupting them. "I told you C.J., if you take care of your teeth, they will take care of you."

"Why are you people still in my office," Leo asked exasperated. "Oh, Toby, come to this budget meeting with me."

"I would be happy to, Leo. By the way," he said as they started to walk out of the room, "that’s a very nice suit."

********

_3 p.m._

"Hey there, pal of mine," said C.J. cheerfully as she entered Josh’s dark office. He was sitting at his desk, surrounded by several stacks of files overflowing with paper. His head was in his hands.

"Great," he mumbled, "Another happy, shiny person."

C.J. laughed and gestured to the files. "Stuff on Breckenridge?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Hey, speaking of happy people, what’s going on withToby today?"

"It’s the day after his Day of Jubilee, Josh. He’s always like this."

"Yeah, but usually he’s back to his normal, you know, irritable self by now," he argued. "I just heard him tell Donna she looked very pretty, but a little tired. Then, he told her she should take a few well deserved vacation. He even suggested Hawaii, C.J. I’m starting what will be an extremely difficult confirmation process, something Toby of all people should understand the stress of, and he thinks this is a good time for Donna to go on vacation!"

"He’s just looking out for her well-being," she responded.

"And, I can’t help but notice he didn’t suggest Bonnie or Ginger take a vacation. No, he saved that inspiring idea for _my_ assistant," he remarked sarcastically. "I’m telling you, C.J. Something is going on with him. He didn’t come into work until a few minutes before ten."

"Leo told him to take the morning off."

"When has Toby ever taken the morning off?"

She didn’t have an answer to that one.

"That’s not the thing, though."

"What’s the thing, Josh."

For the first time since she walked in the room, Josh smiled. "He smells like peaches."

C.J. blinked. "Excuse me?"

His smile grew wider. "Toby smells like peaches. This morning, he used soap that smells like peaches."

She tried to keep her expression neutral as images of Toby in the shower that morning flooded her mind. "Okay, Josh. I’m, uh, going to regret asking you this, I’m sure, but," she shook her head. "how exactly do you know what Toby smells like? Are you in the habit of sniffing him as he walks by, or something?"

"Sam told me."

"And Sam knew...?"

"He noticed when Toby hugged him for finishing the final draft for a speech to the National Organization of Trout Fishermen on time."

"Ahh," C.J. nodded, as Donna walked with another box full of briefs and set them down on the floor.

"This is the last of it, Josh."

"He smells like peaches, C.J.," he repeated.

"His hair smells like strawberries," added Donna. "Ginger told me," she said when they looked at her questioningly. "She believes it was Clinque’s new herbal shampoo."

"It’s-" C.J. started to say it was Orjene’s All Natural Shampoo and Conditioner, then stopped herself. "Why are we talking about this?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "Cause this is the White House and we don’t have anything better to do than speculate on whether or not Toby got laid last night?"

"Josh!"

"Well, his good mood can’t last too much longer," he said, glancing at his watch. "I sent Mandy to talk to him about ten minutes ago."

C.J.’s eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"She wants to get a panda bear," answered Josh with a smile.

"She must have a nice landlord," C.J. observed. "Mine won’t even let me have a hamster."

"You want a hamster?"

"No. I’m just saying, if I did-," she sighed. "Never mind. Why is she talking to Toby? Does Mr. Wildlife have some good suggestion on how to take care of a panda bear?"

"The panda bear at the National Zoo-"

"Hsing-Hsing?"

"I thought Mandy said it’s name was Lum-Lum."

"I’m pretty sure it’s Hsing-"

"Whatever the name was," he interrupted. "The bear died a few months ago and Mandy wants us to ask China to give us another one."

"So why is she talking to Toby," C.J. asked again.

Josh’s eyes sparkled. "I told her he was man."

"You’re diabolical, mi amigo."

"I know."

"Josh," Donna called from her desk. "Jeff Breckenridge is here. Should I bring him back?"

"Yeah."

"I’m outta here," C.J. said and started for the door. "Oh, Josh," she snapped her fingers, remembering why she came. "There are some stuff going around the press room about two FEC Commissioners thinking about resigning."

"Who?"

"Sarah Johannsen and Kurt McElhaney. Nobody’s been able to confirm anything, though."

"Okay."

When C.J. turned back, she saw Donna and a tall, elegant looking black man enter. "Hello. You must be Jeff Breckenridge. I’m C.J. Cregg," she introduced herself and shook his hand. "You’re in good hands," she smiled at Josh, then walked out, closing the door behind her.

********

_7 p.m._

"Here you go." He dropped a blue file folder on her desk.

C.J. looked up in amusement. "What’s this?"

"The list of things I admire about you," Toby answered. "You asked for it by the end of the day."

"That’s right," she smiled. "Well, let’s take a look at it." She opened the folder and began reading. "You admire my compassion, my wit, my intellect- I’m not sure why you couldn’t say all of this in front of- Oh," she stopped, her eyes widening as she reached about a forth of the way down the page. She looked at him, smiling shyly. "I think I understand, now."

"Are you finished here," he asked. "Because I would be happy to go over the list with you, one by one, and perhaps hit a couple of them twice. But, your office probably isn’t the best place."

"I need to finish this memo, then I’m done. Meet me at my apartment in an hour?"

"Okay."

"Oh, Toby," she called as he headed for the door. "Bring your own soap and shampoo and stuff. You smell like peaches."

*******

_9 p.m._

"Do you think we should tell everyone we’re together?"

"Why?"

"What if they get suspicious?"

Toby cocked his head to look at C.J., who was resting her head on his chest. "Do you want to tell everyone?"

"I don’t know. Do you?"

"I really don’t think it’s any of their business," he answered. "But if you want to tell them, I don’t mind."

C.J. thought for a minute. "I think I want to keep you all to myself for a while," she finally said. "But, I don’t want them to find out from a newspaper, either."

"Let’s just play it by ear," Toby suggested. "If there is an indication that the press has found out, we’ll tell everyone. But until then, we just won’t volunteer the information."

C.J. smiled. "Okay," she replied and twisted around to kiss him softly.

As their lips parted, Toby whispered softly, "I love you."

C.J. pulled back in surprise. "What did you say," she gasped.

His gaze pierced into her soul. "I love you."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you, too."

The corners of his lips quirked up in a grin, now familiar to C.J. "Prove it."

"Gladly," she whispered before her lips crashed into his.

He stood and picked her up in his arms, then carried her to the bedroom.

  

The End

 


End file.
